


She Was Fantastic

by Niamcat



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamcat/pseuds/Niamcat
Summary: The Doctor realised something very unusual about his funny little human companion.





	She Was Fantastic

The thing about her was she smiled so much. He should have seen it coming since she made him laugh so much when he first met her.

Which was odd because the doctor clearly saw this generation as one of his angriest ones.

He was always so grumpy except then she smiled.

And he couldn't help smile back.

She laughed.

And he felt his insides completely change.

She had regenerated him.

Not his physical form but his view of the world.

She showed up after consuming the TARDIS and she smiled

And suddenly she was the forest of gallifrey.

She was the shining embers in the sky.

She was the moment in which he saw the first star being born.

And he wondered what the hell had he been doing?

She was shining.

She was the wonders of the universe captured in pink and yellow before him and she dared to follow him?

And to protect him?

And to possibly love him?

She was fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote because I couldn't sleep through my Rose and the doctor feels even after all these years


End file.
